


Discredit

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tony Cusses a Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Who was Rogers to discredit him, anyway?





	Discredit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 6/30/12. Basically Tony's brain right before the "Suit up?" bit.

Who was Rogers to discredit him, anyway? The man'd been a human popsicle for longer than anyone on the team had been alive -- except Thor, and Tony wasn't fucking touching that -- so what the hell did he know? Tony was brilliant, he was generous, he did shit for other people all the fucking time. In fact, he'd had more personal growth in the last year than most people experienced in a lifetime, so what the fuck was Rogers on about?

Tony just had to walk it off, that was all. Just had to walk it off. He was a great man. He was even starting to be a good man. And Rogers-- Well, who the fuck cared if Rogers had been one of his childhood heroes? Who the fuck cared if he obviously thought Tony was about on par with subterranean slime?

His opinion was uneducated and just plain wrong.

And Tony would fucking prove it.


End file.
